rad_der_zeitfandomcom-20200215-history
Winternacht (Kapitel)
"Winternacht" ist das fünfte Kapitel des ersten Bandes Drohende Schatten. Gleichzeitig ist es das fünfte Kapitel des ersten englischen Originalbandes The Eye of the World, der als Die Suche nach dem Auge der Welt auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung thumb|zentriert Wieder zuhause arbeiten Rand und Tam bis zum Abend, sind aber wachsamer als sonst; Tam holt sogar sein Schwert. Trollocs greifen den Hof an. Tam wird verletzt und Rand muss zurück zum Hof, wo er einen Trolloc tötet. Handlung Rand al'Thor Ort: Hof der Familie al'Thor, Westwald, Zwei Flüsse, Andor Am frühen Nachmittag erreichen Rand und Thom ihren Hof im Westwald. In den Zwei Flüssen gelten sie damit als außergewöhnlich, denn dieser Wald wird als gefährlich und unglückbringend angesehen. Nur wenige Menschen haben sich hier angesiedelt. Die beiden Männer sehen sich um, doch nichts deutet auf die Anwesenheit eines Fremden hin. Trotzdem ist Tam so vorsichtig, dass er alle Räume und Schuppen absucht und sogar das Brunnenwasser kostet, ehe er beruhigt ist. Tam geht schließlich ins Haus, um das Abendessen zu machen, und Rand versorgt Bela und erledigt weitere Arbeiten. Er trägt seinen Bogen und Pfeile bei sich und beginnt sich weniger albern zu fühlen, als sein Vater sich vor das Haus setzt, um ein Geschirr zu reparieren, und dabei seinen Speer bei sich hat. Während Rand Unkraut jätet, fragt er sich, ob der Winter wohl bald enden wird. Der Gedanke ist unangenehm, denn nur wenig ist bisher gewachsen und er fragt sich, ob sie rechtzeitig neues Gemüse haben werden, ehe ihr Keller leer ist. Er beginnt Holz zu hacken und verliert sich in der eintönigen Arbeit, bis Tam ihn schließlich zum Essen ruft. Inzwischen ist die Dämmerung eingetreten. Tam stellt ihm ein Bad in Aussicht, und sie gehen hinein, um zu essen. Müde und frierend erklärt Rand, er könnte das ganze Fest verschlafen, doch Tam fragt lächelnd, ob er das wirklich will. Tam hat mehr Kerzen als sonst aufgestellt, um den Raum hell zu erleuchten. Während Rand sich wäscht, schließt sein Vater die Tür ab, was er sonst nie tut, und geht auch zur Hintertür. Kurz danach hört Rand ein Geräusch aus dem oberen Stockwerk, das ihn vermuten lässt, sein Vater habe die alte Truhe unter dem Bett hervor gezogen, die dort schon seit ewigen Zeiten verstaubt. Während Rand Tee macht, bemüht er sich, nicht aus den Fenstern zu sehen, wo nur die Nacht ist, denn der dunkle Reiter könnte dort draußen sein. Dann kommt Tam zurück und zu Rands Überraschung trägt er einen Schwertgürtel mit einem mit Reihern verzierten Schwert um die Hüfte. Er fragt, woher Tam es hat und dieser zieht die Klinge aus der Scheide und betrachtet sie eine Weile, bevor er erklärt, er habe es vor langer Zeit bekommen und zu viel dafür bezahlt. Er sagt, er habe zwei Kupferpfennige dafür bezahlt, doch dieser Preis klingt viel zu gering. Vermutlich hat er es sich durch sein Können verdient und etwas wie einen symbolischen Preis gezahlt. Er erzählt weiter, Rands Mutter habe immer gewollt, dass er es weg gibt, was Rand nicht verstehen kann, da er sich immer ein Schwert gewünscht hat. Doch Tam sagt, man könne damit nicht arbeiten, aber er denkt, er könnte es in den nächsten Tagen vielleicht brauchen. Als sie gerade die letzten Vorbereitungen für das Abendessen treffen, schlägt plötzlich etwas heftig gegen die Tür. Rand vermutet unsicher, es könnte Oren Dautry sein, der sich oft bei ihnen etwas leiht, auch wenn das jetzt in der Nacht sehr unwahrscheinlich ist. Tam glaubt das nicht, dann bricht jemand die Tür auf. Im ersten Moment ist Rand erleichtert, denn die Gestalt hat nichts mit dem schwarzen Reiter gemeinsam, doch dann erkennt er die merkwürdig entstellte Gestalt, die mehr einem Tier gleicht, und schleudert dem Wesen schreiend den heißen Wasserkessel entgegen. Fassungslos beobachtet er, wie Tam das Wesen mit dem Schwert erledigt, Tam reagiert schnell wie ein geübter Kämpfer. ehe sich ein zweites hinein drängt. Tam schreit ihm zu, er solle davon laufen, denn es seien zu viele, während er die Tür mit dem Tisch verbarrikadiert, und Rand schämt sich, dass er sofort gehorcht. Er rennt durchs Haus zum Hintereingang, bis ihm klar wird, dass dieser heute Nacht verschlossen ist, dann klettert er durch das Fenster hinaus und sagt sich, die jagenden Schatten wären wirklich nur Schatten. Drinnen hört er es krachen und spät hinein. Gestalten bewegen sich dort und er hört eine Sprache, die nicht menschlich sein kann. Rand nimmt all seinen Mut zusammen und schreit heiser, die Angreifer würden auch von hinten kommen und er wäre draußen, bevor er vom Haus weg rennt. Ohne sich umzusehen bewegt er sich von Schatten zu Schatten, als wolle er zum Wald, schlägt jedoch einen Haken und kehrt zum Haus zurück, wo es inzwischen ruhig ist. Er nimmt eine Harke als Waffe und schleicht näher, als Tam durch das Fenster bricht. Rand schreit ihm zu, wo er ist, doch sein Vater schlägt eine andere Richtung ein und befielt ihm, ebenfalls zu rennen und sich zu verstecken. Die Kreaturen folgen Tam. Rand bleibt im Schatten der Scheune, denn er ist sicher, dort nicht gesehen zu werden. Er will Tam helfen und ihn nicht allein lassen. Leise macht er sich Mut und bewegt sich zum Wald. Dort fühlt er sich anfangs wohler, doch dann machen ihm die Schatten noch mehr Angst, vor allem weil er keine Geräusche von Tam und seinen Verfolgern mehr hören kann. Dann legt ihm jemand eine Hand auf den Mund und Rand wehrt sich verzweifelt, ehe Tam sich zu erkennen gibt. Rand sinkt zittrig zu Boden und Tam legt sich neben ihn. Er erklärt flüsternd, er wollte sicher gehen, dass Rand fort ist. Dann warnt er ihn, nur zu flüstern, da Trollocs besser hören als Hunde. Rand will einwenden, dass Trollocs nur Märchenwesen sind, doch ihm wird klar, dass er das jetzt nicht mehr glauben kann. Er fragt, ob Tam sicher ist. Dieser bejaht das und sagt, er habe mit Männern gesprochen, die sich damit auskennen würden, weshalb er selbst gut genug Bescheid weiß. Dann klärt er Rand über das gute Seh- und Geruchsvermögen der Wesen auf. Rand sagt, in den Geschichten würden Trollocs dem Dunklen König dienen und auch das bestätigt Tam. Er sagt, man könnte ihnen nicht trauen, außer sie hätten Angst vor einem, doch Rand will sich nicht vorstellen, welches Wesen selbst Trollocs Angst einjagt. Er fragt, ob sie immer noch verfolgt werden, doch Tam erwidert, die Wesen wären nicht besonders klug und er habe sie abgehängt. Dann fasst er nach seiner Seite und Rand sieht, dass er verletzt ist. Tam tut die Wunde ab und erklärt, es schiene wärmer zu werden. Rand fühlt nach seiner Stirn und bemerkt erschrocken, dass sein Vater Fieber hat. Er will ihn zu Nynaeve bringen. Tam ist gegen Rands Eile, doch der macht sich große Sorgen. Er will ihn zumindest bis ins Haus bringen. Da er aber noch Angst hat, die Trollocs könnten dort sein, nimmt er das Schwert, ehe er sich auf den Weg macht. Er versucht sich nicht vorzustellen, damit tatsächlich zu kämpfen. Als er gehen will, hält Tam ihn auf und Rand sagt, was er vor hat. Erschrocken merkt er, wie leicht der Widerstand seines Vaters bricht. Dann bewegt er sich lautlos durch den Wald, bis er den Rand erreicht hat. Am Haus ist keine Bewegung zu sehen. Den Weg über die Wiese legt er kriechend zurück, bis er am Schafpferch ist. Kein Laut ist zu hören und er überlegt, was er als erstes tun soll, bis ihm klar wird, dass er tatsächlich gar nichts hören kann. Eines der Schafe liegt in seiner Nähe und als Rand es bemerkt, wird ihm klar, dass alle Tiere tot sind. Er wiederholt so lange vor sich, dass die Trollocs inzwischen verschwunden sind, bis er sich wieder bewegen kann. Dann kriecht er zum Haus. Immer noch ist nichts zu hören und nichts zu sehen. Drinnen liegen vier tote Trollocs und er starrt sie so lange an, bis er sicher ist, dass sie tot sind. Schließlich rennt er hinein und muss sich gegen den Gestank wappnen, der das Zimmer durchzieht und will die Sachen holen, die er braucht. Dann ertönt ein Geräusch und als er sich umdreht, steht einer der Trollocs auf. Das Wesen spricht ihn an und bringt tatsächlich menschliche Worte hervor. Es nennt sich Narg und sagt, es wäre geblieben, weil es schlauer sei als die anderen und will, dass Rand das Schwert hinlegt. Doch Rand hält die Waffe weiterhin erhoben, als der Trolloc näher kommt, und fragt, warum die Wesen gekommen sind. Narg kommt auf ihn zu und fordert ihn erneut auf, das Schwert wegzulegen. Er sagt, der Myrddraal wolle mit Rand reden. Rand muss sich zusammenreißen, denn er hat das Gefühl, die schlimmsten Alpträume aus den Märchen würden in dieser Nacht zum Leben erwachen. Er weiß, dass er entkommen muss, bevor der Myrddaal kommt und gibt vor, tatsächlich das Schwert weglegen zu wollen. Sofort stürzt sich der Trolloc auf ihn und sie stürzen zu Boden. Verzweifelt wehrt sich Rand, bis der Trolloc plötzlich bewegungslos liegen bleibt. Rand kriecht unter der Leiche hervor und sieht die Schwertklinge aus dem Rücken des Wesens jagen. Zitternd fasst er sich, da er weiß, dass die anderen zurückkommen werden. Er dreht den Körper um, zieht das Schwert heraus und reinigt es. Allein der Gedanke daran, aufzuräumen, lässt ihn verzweifelt lachen. Doch er zwingt sich zum schweigen und sucht alles zusammen, das er für Tam braucht. Schließlich geht er in den Stall, doch Bela und die Kuh sind verschwunden. Der Karren ist zerstört. Verzweifelt fragt er sich, ob er Tam bis ins Dorf tragen kann, als ihm der Gedanke kommt, die Achsen des Karrens für eine Trage zu nutzen. Er holt alles, was er braucht und schleppt es zu Tam in den Wald. Sein Vater scheint zu schlafen, doch er glüht inzwischen vor Fieber und murmelt leise vor sich hin. Rand zieht sich schnell ein sauberes Hemd an und verspricht Tam flüsternd, dass sie bald im Dorf sein werden, wo Nynaeve ihn wieder Gesund machen wird. Es ist der Gedanke, der ihn aufrecht hält. Wheel of Time Comic Winternacht 1a.jpg Winternacht_1.jpg WoT022.jpg Winternacht 5-0.jpg Winternacht_2.jpg Winternacht_3.jpg Winternacht_4.jpg Winternacht 8.jpg Winternacht 9.jpg Charaktere * Rand al'Thor * Tam al'Thor * Narg Tiere * Bela Erwähnt * Kari al'Thor - als Rands Mutter * Myrddraal - als schwarzer Reiter und als Blasser * Lan Mandragoran - als Lan * Dunkler König - auch als Schäfer der Nacht * Nynaeve al'Meara * Oren Dautry * Perrin Aybara * Haral Luhhan Gruppen * Aes Sedai * Falscher Drache * Trollocs Orte * Zwei Flüsse ** Westwald *** Hof der al'Thors Ereignisse * Winternacht (Feiertag) Erwähnt * Bel Tine Sonstige * Die Reisen des Jain Fernstreicher * Reiherschwert - als Tams Schwert * Weidenrinde Kategorie:Drohende Schatten (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Westwald Kategorie:Kapitel